Gokfu
by LinkAncestor
Summary: Goku is the world of wakfu and how many characters will he drag along the ride
1. chapter 1

**OMG M8 IT MY FIRST FANFIC GUYS BE BRUTALY HONEST ON MY WORK"FAILER IS THE MOTHER OF SUCCEST"please enjoy:)** **I DONT OWN DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBS,DB MINUSE OR WAKFU if I did I buy a masion , jetpack, and a watermelon:).**

On a brite sunny day a young warrior that have palm tree like hair whit a brown tail waving happly a blue gi shoes, and finaly a EXTRA THIC red rod (LOL SORRY I CANT HELP MY SELF EXPECT MORE JOKES LOL) call the Power pole (or P.P for short) ."This will last me intill dinner" Goku said as he drag a large fish triple of his own size to his tiny frail hut as he opends the door he prays toward the 4 star dragon ball "Im back granpap and I chaught a HUGE fish " as he sayin it whit a smile. MEAN WHILE

2 female figures who are just entering a forest both wharing a hood one of them have a very light tan complexion waring a black skin tight sute ( BOW CHICHA BOW WOW ) having big leather boots and gloves blond hair ,and finaly green hair she call Evanglyne the other female bueaty is call Amalia she a very nature look she have a big dasiy flower on her long green flowing hair a white small tank top leaf wrap each on lower legs a VERY big leaf around her big booty (BOW CHICHA BOW WOW) fianlay have dark skin complexion"Eva im starving we should find a town to eat five minets ago." "Amalia we get there soon just be pation". "MPH!" not evan a minute later thier turkydragon pick up a scent as their respective owners try to calm them down they rush deeper into the forest.

"It's about ready to be eaten.hu what that noise."the two large animals knock goku over sending the poor boy flying into a tree."OW.HEY THATS MY FOOD YOU ARE EATING." goku pull's up his power pole in one swif swing of his power pole knock them over along the riders "HEY WHAT IS THAT FOR!!!.""FOR MY DINNER oh well I got two more animals to eat." Amalia punches goku on the head."A PRINCESS SHOULDN'T LOSE HER NOBLE STEED."

"are you really a princess""well yes I am" Evanglyne approches the two "Well I did my best to patch up the dragonturkey they will be fine they just need some rest" goku got closer to both of them as they will wintness that no brave fool ( except goku) will do he tap their croch with is palm. Amalia, Evanglyne eyes instanly grow dinner plates eye's " Oh both of you are really are girls I coundn't really tell It's been so long I seen some one else Goku said this as he laughs innocently. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PERVETED MONKEY BOY." both Amalia, Evanglyne said screaming wield blussing as both punch poor (or lucky) goku in the face crashing into a tree trazan style.After a LONG apologi from goku he offer them some food and shelter whild he hunt for more food "Hey Goku" trying not to be disgusted whith goku appatiet of destruction "Before the 'accident' what do you mean'It's been so long I seen some one else' what do you mean by that." Amalia question Evanglyne stop and look at goku stop inhaling his fish goku happy face quickly sadden "I use to live with my grandpap" "What happend" "AMALIA" "What you are just as curius as I'm"try not to feel qulity of asking the question."My granpap was fight a giant great ape he surive to first encounter since then he always told me go to bed early to avoid the monster my then one day I woke up to find my grandpap clothing all bloody and squach."goku watch them repeat their reaction."BUT.."the girls snap out of their shock and look"Granpap all ways told me stories of his adventures of he fights whit giant scary monsters,hords of animal and a occasion shushu's seeing the worlds and meating alots a friends and adventualy retiring saying to be at peace and I ask him what is his greate's adventure he reply is to take care of me."both girls smile at the thought.'when I said he breave he's REALLY breave.' 'I could never fauntom being alone.' after chowing down the rest the fish "Welp im going to bed you girls can join me if you girls want (BOW CHICKA BOW WOW)"NO" scream both female with a pairs of scary cartoon eyes.

 ** _TOMMAROW MORING_**

"Bye mokey boy" Evanglyne waves "BYE AMALIA EVAGUYLE!!!"Evanglyne trips over screams back at goku"IT'S EVANGLYNE PERVERTED MOKEY"goku burst a laugh.

 **THAT ALL FOLKS PLEASE BE CROTICKE AS POSSIBLE**


	2. fighters asembel

**_SORRY FOR THE SLOW AS MUNUER IN BUCKET M8 AT FIRST I WAS DOING THIS FOR FUNZEZ BUT SOME PEOPLE LIKE MY SHYT HOLE THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY IS WHAT I DO_** **Chapter 2 fighter squad asembel**

Amalia and Eva were fighting of tinse tiny black smurfs ( is not a raciest joke unless is steank meaner then by all means go all out m8) with leave on top of their heads but everytime the dark creatures are struck down they pop back up like no damage is receve abond them both female wonders are in high ground safty from the creature below

 **Amalia:GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!**

squeling like princess (now that i think about it every old school princesse sound the same) Eva was shooting the black smutfs( or what ever they are call though I will face palm my self if they are actually call that it's still be funny)that a hero of time will be proud of and unlike the old man and the iop it really hurst them like a lot(I mean who woudent be)

 **Percidal** : **There is no end to these guy! dont worry ladys your shiny knight armor is here!**

 **Rubulax:Yea like an EMPTY shiny knight armor**

 **Percidal:QUIET DEMON**

 **Rubulax:whos the real demon me or the iop brain trying to get in the lade's pants MUAHAHA**

then the iop fill whit anger(and possibly hormons from being near such FINE **_T H I C C_** ladys I mean who woudnt be)swing the shape shifting blade like a gorilla who just prank by meagan for drake and josh(love the show dose anybody still whatch it I would watch it if I have the chance)after samshing his blade(an joke for all the females reading this crap hole of a mess(sorry for my language) I need to keep it nuteral and equall for all the good people I not a sexist(ringing from the ear piece) yes (chater) what about lesbos people *yes them to(chater)*sigh* yes also the gay's(ANGRY chater) no I have nothing against them I more than find with them also long there not all in my face about it(calming chater) yes dont worry Im sure it's fine hopeful(end call) now ware am I oh yes.)finaly seeming hours of combat and smashin some boulder the attack stop finaly the iop calm down and the ladys decende from the tress.and yugo teleports down

 **Grule: If I knew that happen I would of said something much,much earler**

ignoring grule comment while yugo chuckels to himself.

 **Percidal:I think this deseves a kiss.**

he puker ups his lips and like dr.zoidberg an black smurfs zoom to the "knight"(no offence to percidal he's funny sure hes been done to death it's still refresing) and becomes a bush.

 **Yugo:DALLLLLLLLLY**

like a plauge the dark creatures swarm into the protagonist

 **Everyone: OH NO**

 **KOOL-AID MAN:HO YEA**

(NOT AGAIN QUICKLY SOMEBODY GIVE ME MY SHOTGUN IM HAVING KOOL-AID TONIGHT)

 **KOOL-AID MAN: YOU WILL NEVER GET ME(** GET OVER HERE YOU REJECT GATORAID!!!)

 **POWER POLE EXTAND!!!**

 **Eva and Amalia:PERVERT MONKEY BOY**

 **Grule,Yugo:What?**

by swing in extended rod of glory he smach evey dark smurfs out of sight

 **Goku:HI IM GOKU G O K U HAHAHA.**


End file.
